Ugly Day
by Emo Bangs
Summary: James thinks that he's having an ugly day and Kendall is determined to show him that's not even possible. Pointless Kames smut.


**Warnings: Brief rimming**  
><strong>Notes: Inspired by some comments on tumblr. So if you're reading this and find this pertains explicitly to your comments, thank you for the inspiration. This is the happiest I've ever been with a smut fic of mine so I hope you guys are just as happy with it. Let me know!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm having an ugly day."<p>

This proclamation was the first and only words to leave his boyfriend's lips as he entered their room, flopping down onto his bed dramatically. That was one of James' most prominent characteristics; he had the tendency to be quite over-dramatic sometimes. Having grown up with the brunette, he had gotten used to his drama, learning to love it simply as a part that made up James.

Kendall couldn't help the laugh that left his lips at James' words. It was just so ludicrous, the concept of James Diamond having an "ugly day." He was the epitome of beauty and because of his lack of modesty (another characteristic Kendall had come to love), he was well aware of the fact. James knew how good looking he was on any given day. It just sucked that he couldn't see it unless he was looking absolutely perfect. He'd never tell James (for fear of hurting his confidence) but he much preferred the brunette this way, on a supposedly ugly day. On a day where he didn't necessarily have it all together but still looked beautiful anyways, in nothing but sweats, a black wife-beater and his black, whole-rimmed glasses. Kendall thought he looked perfect just like this.

James' bottom lip jutted out in an unintentionally cute pout at his laugh. "I know it's really obvious but you don't have to laugh!" he exclaimed, dropping his head back onto the bed and squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"James," Kendall chuckled, standing up and walking over to the opposite bed, sitting down on it next to his distraught boyfriend. "I wasn't laughing because of that. I was laughing because that's ridiculous."

James' eyes slowly flutter open and land on his face, silently questioning his integrity. Kendall swore his head stopped as those gorgeous, soft brown eyes locked with his; it sent a shiver down his spine.

"James, you are the single most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on," he spoke slowly and sweetly as he reached up to caress the other's rosy cheek, swiping his thumb over the soft, warm skin. He let it trail over James' lower lip, causing the other boy to gasp softly against it. "You don't even realize what you do to me half the time."

And there were those questioning eyes again.

Kendall couldn't help but give into them, negate James' every insecurity. "When you wear those tight shirts, all I can do is stare at your chest, imagine kissing all over every defined muscle. Or when you where those skinny jeans and bend over in them. Or when you eat a popsicle like you're giving head," Kendall nuzzled his nose against James' neck, enjoying the shiver it caused in the other boy. "Or when you're getting dressed, I just want to rip off all your clothes again and throw you down onto the bed. I could spend all day looking at your body, exploring every inch of it with my hands and mouth and I would still be amazed at just how fucking beautiful you are."

The blush that crept over James' cheeks was confirmation of this and he couldn't help the effort it had on him. He brought his hand up to James' chest, caressing it slowly as it trailed down, slipping under his shirt. As his hand made it's way up his chest, outlining every defined muscle, he attached his lips to James' neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. "I know one sure-fire way to show you how beautiful you are."

Kendall withdrew his hand from James' shirt, bringing it up to the side of his head, threading his fingers through his soft. Using this grip, he turned James' head towards him, immediately capturing his lips in a hot, passionate kiss. He wasted no time in moving his lips against James' in a slow, sensual manner, their tongues brushing occasionally. James moaned into their kiss, the sound eagerly swallowed by the blond boy.

Their kiss broke but Kendall continued planting hot, open mouth kisses all along his jaw, working his way back to his neck. The soft whimper James emitted went straight to his groin. Reaching over, he grabbed James' wrist, dragging his hand over and unabashedly placing it on his denim-clad crotch. "You see what you do to me James?" he growled in the other's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth and flicking his tongue along its shell. "That's what fucking beautiful you are. One kiss and those little sounds you make and I'm so fucking hard."

Kendall was fairly sure that he'd made his point very clear by now and that James was no longer considering this, or any day, an ugly day. But Kendall really couldn't find it in himself to stop now.

Kendall moved until he was hovering over the other boy, their hips perfectly aligned. When he leaned down for another kiss, their hips unintentionally met, providing the briefest, most satisfying moment of friction, sending electric shocks of pleasure through their bodies. James' lips parted in a surprised gasp just as Kendall's lips met his, allowing the blonde's tongue to instantly claim his mouth. James easily kept up with the kiss, kissing Kendall back deeply, his tongue sliding against Kendall's sensually.

Craving more of that friction they experienced earlier, James' hips jerked upwards. He whimpered in frustration as the blond pulled away, climbing off the bed. James propped himself up on his elbows, watching in extreme interest as his boyfriend began to undress. His eyes locked onto Kendall's fingers as they quickly made work of the buttons on his plaid shirt, each undone button exposing a little more of his skin. Once it was unbuttoned, he let it slip from his shoulders, falling to the ground behind him. Meeting James' eyes, he smirked, moving his hands down his chest to his belt, fingers deftly undoing the buckle. Slowly, he pulled the belt from its loops, throwing it carelessly behind him. He undid his jeans next, shoving them down to the ground and stepping out of them. He enjoyed the transfixed express on James' face, how engrossed the brunette appeared to be watching his little show. A smug smile tugging at his lips, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down.

James's eyes widened in arousal at the sight of Kendall's hard, exposed member. Subconsciously, he licked his lips, feeling his own erection twitch in interest.

"Your turn," Kendall murmured sexily before stalking back over to the bed, leaning down to grip the hem of James' wife-beater before yanking it over his head and throwing it elsewhere. With a grin, he gripped the waistband of his sweats, slowly tugging them down his long, muscular legs. He did the same with James' boxer-briefs, watching intently as James' length sprung forward, finally released from its confines. Kendall knelt before the bed, working his hands up James' legs, enjoying the feel of his muscles quivering under his touch.

After that, his lips took the same journey, slowly placing kisses all up each of James' legs, trailing back down once he reached his upper thighs. He enjoyed the way James whined low in his throat each time his kisses retreated. After a few minutes of teasing the brunette in front of him, he decided to finally show him mercy, letting his fingers curl around his hard length. The sound that left James' lips was beautiful, halfway between a moan and a gasp, both pleasured and surprised.

Wanting to hear more sounds like this, he brought his lips to the other's erection, letting his tongue dart out and run over the sensitive head. When he was rewarded with another moan, Kendall went further, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. He rotated between taking the head into his mouth and sucking and pulling away to flick his tongue against the very tip, loving how each action drove James crazy. Grasping the member lightly in his hand, he dipped his head down to lick the stripe up the underside, before letting his lips slide back over the length, trailing them down. He brought them back up again, brushing against the tip before taking James into his mouth again, sucking eagerly. His hands rested on James' thighs, massaging them lightly as he went down on the pretty boy. He kept this slow, leisurely pace up for a few minutes before another idea crept into his head, too exhilarating to ignore. He pulled off James with a soft pop, placing a sweet kiss to his hip at the whine of loss that left his lips.  
>"Turn over," he demanded lowly, length throbbing in arousal as he watched the brunette do so, exposing his ass to the blond boy. Kendall groaned to himself as he reached up, groping the pliant flesh beneath his hands. James had the nicest ass he'd ever seen and he loved that he was the only one who got to touch him like he was about to. He leaned forward, letting his teeth scrape along the skin of his cheek, relishing the soft mewl the sounded from the brunette beneath him. Grinning, he brought his hand back before driving it forward again, lightly smacking the other boy's cheek. Cooing softly, he pressed his lips against the red skin, soothing it with a kiss.<p>

Using his grip on the other boy's cheeks, he spread them apart, running his thumb between them, over his perfect little hole. James' whole body seemed to quiver at this simple action. Kendall could only smile, anticipating James' reaction to what he was about to do. Keeping his cheeks spread apart, he leaned forward, flicking his tongue down between them. He flattened his tongue and ran it over James' hole, his own length twitching at the needy whine bubbling in James' throat. He repeated this action a few times, until James was a writhing mess beneath him.

Kneading his thumbs into the soft skin of his cheeks, he circled his tongue around James' entrance, before pressing against it, moaning as it slowly slip inside him. He continued to press forward until he couldn't go again further, his lips brushing against James' skin. Experimentally, he groaned low in his throat, letting the vibrations reverberate against James' body. He did this again after seeing how tightly James was gripping the sheets, his hips shifting back, desperate to get more.

After just a couple minutes of this, he found his own length of throbbing almost painfully in arousal. He pulled back, letting his tongue slowly trace along the skin between James' balls and his entrance, knowing the particular area to be extremely sensitive. This was confirmed when the brunette shrieked in pleasure, fingers tightening in the sheets. A smile gracing his lips, he stood up, still hovering over James as he slowly trailed hot kisses up his spine, feeling him shiver in arousal.

Lightly gripping his boyfriend's hips, he turned him over and maneuvered him so his head was resting back against his pillows. He spit in his hand and rubbed the moisture over his erection, hissing in pleasure at the contact. The way James immediately spread his legs wasn't helping his problem of being too aroused either. James stared at him, eyes half-lidded in anticipation and lust, practically begging to be fucked. And who was Kendall to deny him anything?

Settling between James' open legs, he gripped his hip with one hand, the other gripping the base of his erection guiding it to James' entrance. The brunette's breath hitched as he felt the head of Kendall's length, pressing against his hole.

"Fuck me," James commanded softly, voice firm with desire and desperate want.

Without another word or thought, Kendall pressed his hips forward, groaning lowly as he slid into the other boy, his tight heat wrapping around his length. It was the single best feeling in the world. As he buried himself in the brunette, he leaned forward, lips brushing against James'. "So fucking beautiful."

James gasped against Kendall's lips, a wave of pleasure seizing his body as the blond boy filled him completely. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least but just the thought alone that Kendall was inside him, feeling the same mind-numbing ecstasy was enough to make that fade away. The blond held still for a few seconds, knowing that this wasn't a painless experience. James curled his arms around Kendall's shoulders, letting his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Kendall's neck as he shifted his hips slightly, experimentally wiggling them against Kendall's. Crushing their lips together, Kendall took this as his cue and slowly drew his hips back, only to roll them forward once more. Simultaneous moans filled the room at this action. It didn't take long for them to build up a steady rhythm, Kendall thrusting his hips forward against James', fucking him steadily.

"_Nngh," _James let out a loud moan, his fingers curling against Kendall's back, nails clawing down the hot, moist skin. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips, tightening them, urging him deeper. "Fuck me harder!"

Unable to deny the writhing boy beneath him anything, Kendall obliged happily, bracing his hands on either side of James' head, snapping his hips forward hard. He growled low in his throat as he felt James' fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, almost enough to provide a sinfully pleasurable pain. James' sudden shriek of pleasure was the only sign Kendall needed to know he'd found James' special spot. He drove his hips forward, making sure they never falter from that exact position, ramming into his prostate again and again. He could feel his orgasm approaching; between hearing James' obvious pleasure and feeling his tight heat surrounding him, it was driving him crazy.

Balancing himself on one arm, he brought his other hand to wrap around James' erection, pumping him in time with his powerful, erratic thrusts. The sound James made at this was close to a scream of pleasure. His fingers gripped the blond boy's arms tightly, toes curling against his calves as he came just seconds later, a euphoric cry of his lover's name filling the room. The sight proved too much for Kendall as he released almost immediately after, groaning out James' name.

Kendall leaned down to press a soft, loving kiss to James' lips, before gingerly pulling out and collapsing beside him. Both boys were breathless, panting, trying to even out their breathing again. After a few seconds of just lying there, in awe of the amazing sex they'd just had, Kendall sat up, grabbing the blanket from the end of his bed, spreading it over his and James' bodies. The brunette smiled appreciatively and rolled onto his side, settling himself against Kendall, resting his head on his chest. His smile widened as Kendall pressed a kiss to his hair and wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders.

"See?" he whispered softly against James' temple, "There's no such thing as an ugly day for you, James."

The only response he got was a soft snore; evidently, it was very exhausting to be as beautiful as James was. Kendall smiled and kissed his head once more, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, content to know that he had the most beautiful boy in the world in his arms and that's the way it would always be.


End file.
